Fash Akk
Fash Akk was a male Human who lived as a Mandalorian warrior and spy during the final years of the Galactic Republic. Admidst the pan-galactic Clone Wars between the Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems, Fash pledged his loyalty to the radical Mandalorian splinter group known as Death Watch, faithfullyserving the groups leader Pre Vizsla as second in command or a trusted subtitute. Only a few years later, he would marry Bo-Katan, a trusted lieutenant. Biography A male Mandalorian, Fash Akk was raised on the pacifist planet Mandalore where he originally lived as one of the many so called New Mandalorians. While a young boy, he trained very hard for many hours at a time with solders to learn the ways of martial arts learning only to use his abilities for defense and defense only. Around the age of ten his abilities brought along watchful eyes among the New Mandalorians. This led to his position as a recruit for the planets defense system. Though after the political rise of Satine Kryze as the new duchess of Mandalore, the planets one and only defense system left was brought to an abrupt end. Now, unfortunately unemployed and now living with his parents, Fash Akk hid in disgrace. Meeting Vizsla I was an idiot to beacame deathwatch, but I stand cuz my mother want. At the age of twenty, two years after Fash Akk's downfall, he finally found a job as a spice runner for the Black Sun Syndicate. He was payed highly for his job and lived in luxury for a while.Though during his rise in money and career, more serious threats occured on Mandalore. The Death Watch, led by Pre Vizsla threatened to attack the political government in any way necessary. This soon drawed Fash Akk's attnetion and he fled home. Once on Mandalore Fash rushed his way to his apartment where the Death Watch was raiding the tower floors below and above his apartment. When he accidently bumped into Vizsla, the two shared a few words then bonded almost immediately. Though not yet a Death Watch member, first Vizsla had to have the agreement of all the group before they could even test Fash Akk's battle skills. Voting for a new member After leaving the apartment and going to the Death Watch's secret base, Fash Akk waited for voting. He sat for many hours of time while Vizsla warned the group that Fash would be great help and that he knows his way around the political buisness. This took many hours of persuasion but after only two hours of sitting and waiting the Death Watch finally voted to test the skills of young Fash Akk. Not yet letting him join the splinter group, he was then put to the test at their sparring arena. His opponent: Bo-Katan. Fighting with Bo-Katan Once all was in the arena, and Fash Akk was fairly treated to his own weapons and armor, he fought Bo-Katan. The two fought violently punching and kicking. Soon that led to shooting and stabbing, knowing that the opponent would dodge the blaster shots they blasted at each other anyways. Soon they were grappling and wrestling across from one end to the other. The two would constantly compliment each other on their quick moves and tactics. Yet the sparring duel ended with Fash Akk standing proud after defeating Bo-Katan in one on one combat. Spy Work? After Fash Akk passed his test, all greeted him as the new death Watch member.They treated him kind because he was the only one who knows of the political government on Mandalore. Enjoying their generosity, Fash Akk talked to them and told them about his life. Then the Death Watch finally chose his position in the group. Pre Vizsla gave him the most hardest and dangerous job. He then worked as a spy for the Death Watch. He was shocked and surprised by such a low position in the group but then realized that he was the only one tough enough for the job. His first objective was to spy on the Duchess. Working with the duchess As a spy Fash Akk worked undercover as a royal gaurd in the palace. He disguised himself so he can listen to the Duchess' conversations along with her council. He then realized that there was an underground tunnel that led to the palace, this gave him the idea of infiltratiing it one day. He continued to listen in on her conversation one time when she stated her plan to have the aid of the Jedi for the plot to destroy the Death Watch. Positional Leap After spying on the duchess, he warned Vizsla and the Death Watch fled making a new plan to stop the Mandalorian Duchess. Because of his warning, he was automaticaly promoted to second-in-command. Mission on Carlac Now a trusted subtitute for the Death Watch leader Pre Vizsla, Fash Akk along with Bo-Katan and her Nite owls met with the Separatist-affiliated Lux Bonteri, who brought along a close acquaintance, Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano. After the Padawan and Bonteri turned against them, Fash and Katan helped chasing the two, while the other members of Death Watch got rid of the droids who helped the young escape. New Allies As the Clone Wars scorched on in the galaxy, Pre Vizsla and Katan found an empty escape pod containing the two Sith Force-sensitive Zabrak brothers known as Darth Maul and Savage Opress who were knocked out after the Skirmish on Florrum. Vizsla, Fash, and Katan later brought the brothers back to their camp on Zanbar for repairs. Once Maul had awaken, he showed aggression to the Death Watch members when Katan and Fash threatened him by pointing her blaster towards Savage if he tried anything to harm them. The brother and Vizsla later gradually introduced each other then later swapped stories on how they came to where they are. Both Death Watch and the brothers later found that they had a common enemy in Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Vizsla and Fash Akk invited Maul for Jowa Tea in their tent, where he told Maul the plans of taking over Mandalore. When Maul said it was the Force which made them meet, Katan and Fash Akk pointed out her scepticism in the Force, saying that the Sith brothers are no better than Count Dooku, who once betrayed them. She also said that the brothers are weak, as they were "put together" by the Death Watch after Kenobi defeated them on Florrum. Maul got angry on hearing it, and started choking Katan and pushed Fash into a wall, saying that they will defeat all the pacifist Mandalorians, Dooku and all other common enemies. After it, he released Katan, who smirked at Vizsla. The Sith brothers later alligned themselves to Death Watch to help them liberate Mandalore from Satine Kryze . Mission to Mustafar After pointing out that the Death Watch warriors were not yet ready to takeover Mandalore, Maul suggested enlisting the help of the Black Sun who were located at Mustafar to begin creating an army. Bo-Katan, Fash Akk, along with the brothers and Vizsla with a strike team scurried to the volcanic planet. After the death of the Black Sun leaders, Maul gave the opportunity to join them to Ziton Moj, who carefully chose to help them embark on their campaign to Mandalore. Shortly after returning to Zanbar, the Pyke Syndicate were willing to joined them and help overthrow the Duchess. Battle against the Hutts After the Pykes joined Darth Maul's Shadow Collective, they headed towards Nal Hutta to enlist the help of the Hutt Grand Council. After negotiations have failed, bounty hunters pursued Fash Akk, the brothers, and Vizsla outside where Bo-Katan and her Nite Owls and Fash Akk's Nite Dragons were awaiting the return of them. While Katan and her warriors fought on The Hutt guards, Maul, Fash, Vizsla and Savage faced off Sugi and Embo. After the fight had cleared up, the bounty hunters managed to get away safely with minor injuries. The Death Watch warriors were then able to capture a member of the Hutt Council who was left behind known as Oruba. He was later killed after telling them that the rest left for Tatooine. Invading the Palace Shortly after learning that the Hutts have fled to Jabba's Palace on Tatooine, the Brothers and Death Watch launched a small attack to give Jabba a last chance to join them. After briefly seeing what the Shadow Collective was capable of and how they performed in action, the Hutts agreed to join them. However, outside the castle Vizsla told Fash and Katan to be aware, as they are going to take over Mandalore and they would finish with Maul and Opress. Invasion of Sundari After the Shadow Collective was at its full potential, Maul, Fash, and Death Watch advised a plan to turn the people of Mandalore to Pre Vizsla that instructed the crime gangsters to attack the shipping ports and the city vaults. Then after gaining the trust of the people, Death Watch would come in and stop the vile thugs and claim Mandalore for themselves. After the plan had gone underway, Vizsla alongside with Katan and Fash approached Satine while she had tried to calm the people. After gaining control of the people, Death Watch began to capture the attackers. Katan and Fash with his Nite Dragons was tasked on capturing the Black Sun member Ziton Moj who was attacking a civilized area. After fulfilling his assignment, he helped two children out of hiding. After Death Watch claimed the New Mandalorian capital city of Sundari, they found no more much interest in Maul and Savage and imprisoned them. After escaping jail, Maul challanged Vizsla and Fash Akk on 1-on-2 combat. After witnessing the death of her former leader, Katan and Fash refused to serve under Maul's clutches and took a few still-loyal soldiers including the Nite Owls and Nite Dragons and fought on the traitors. With minor losses Fash Akk managed to escape. He and the Nite Dragons later formed a truce with Kenobi in order to take down the Shadow Collective members Truce with the Jedi Master Fash Akk, Bo-Katan, along with Satine's nephew Korkie Kryze freed Duchess Satine from the imprisonment although she was soon recaptured. It is revealed that Maul allowed her to escape so that she would contact Kenobi for help. As Mandalore was a neutral planet, the Jedi had no jurisdiction so he would be forced to come alone. Bo-Katan and Fash watched as Kenobi rescued Satine only to be captured along with her. After Maul killed Satine, Fash rescued Kenobi and they fought their way to a Kom'rk-class fighter/transport, Bo-Katan told Kenobi to go to the Republic for help, as with the Sith involved it is now a Republic matter. When he mentioned that the Republic would invade, she replied, "Mandalore will survive. We always survive." Kenobi deduces that Satine was Bo-Katan's sister and gives her his condolences before flying away. Leaving Everything Behind As the battle for Mandalore continued, Fash Akk was really getting tired of fighting and decided to leave the planet for a better place. He then told Katan of his intention to leave the planet, and in return she confessed her love for him then he confessed his love for her but also stated that Mandalorians were not allowed to love. Then Katan explained how they could work it out and Fash agreed. Then they shared their first kiss. He then decided to fight for one last time. After he fought of the Death Watch traitors, he then left Mandalore and Katan and decided to do Bounty Hunter work giving the Nite Dragons to Bo-Katan and leaving everything behind but his love for Katan. Fash Akk Fash Akk Fash Akk Fash Akk Category:The Mandalorian Guild Category:Clan Akk Category:Leader Category:Male Characters